As the Crow Flies
by WesleyVick
Summary: Crossover of wolverine and the crow... The Crow brings Silver Fox back from the dead


(Warning: ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE WOLVERINE AND ANY RELATED MARVEL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF JUST THAT… MARVEL COMIXTHE CROW IS THE PROPERTY OF DARK HORSE COMIX)

AS THE CROW FLIES

It was a cold night and the wind howled. It was the spring time… in Canada this season can get very lovely… with the laurel and such coming into bloom. Yet at this place deep in the Canadian wilderness there was a fair bit of sadness for a murder had occurred here, a very evil one… such is the way of things, in this area stood a little cabin, for it was not much in the way of occupied. In other words it had been vacant for several years… Outside near the back of the cabin there was a shallow grave, the only way you could even tell it was there was by a door that was jammed into the earth, serving as a tombstone. Carved upon it was _Logan and Silver Fox_…exactly ten years ago to this day Silver fox had been murdered in cold blood…. The woman had been a Native American, Blackfoot by origins. Logan had befriended her, it was hard enough for them since Logan was a mutant, therefore hated because he was different, gifted with bone claws that extended from the backs of his hands three each on a hand each claw a foot long and razor sharp… You think that this plus his fighting skills made him able to save her… yet he couldn't do a thing

It was very cold this night… too cold… and many moons had passed since the cold blooded rape and killing of this woman who lay in the grave… yet something happened, A huge black crow came from in the distance… it was a hideous bird, the size of an eagle… you could see that this animal was special…yet it was unmistakeably. A crow… a HUGE crow, With this it landed upon the door jammed into the earth and pecked upon the top of it with a curved wicked beak… the earth started to move…. And a hand appeared from the ground. Slim red fingers emerging through the soul and then the hand to taper into the arm…. In a matter of minutes a very beautiful woman had crawled out of the earth, her thick black hair matted with grime… 

Silver Fox looked around silently… not a word was said from her lips. For there was no need to say anything…. She looked to the crow with intense brown eyes… it replied to her mentally Wassup girl? Time to show ya why you are here. With this she raised a fine eyebrow and chuckled, not believing this, yet her attitude changed when she saw an image… It was a truly horrid one at that… 

__

Ten years ago:

Fox was baking a cake… it was her man's birthday and she wanted him to enjoy every bit of it… this was their 5th year that they lived in this cabin… as well as their 5th anniversary as they had married on Logan's birthday… he entered silently and calmly… bringing in a freshly shot dear to be put out back and dried for jerky that later winter…. Fox chuckled softly as she looked to the man she loved, he was a smallish man shorter than her by three inches if not more but she didn't care, this man was her world and she was his as well…he said to her in a rough voice,"I smell cake darlin' I bet I that is what yer cookin'… ain't it Fox?" He said this with a smile upon his face and a shine in his dark blue eyes…

"C'mon Fox lemme have a bite early eh?" he said with a smirk… and with this Silver wasted not a moment as she pulled the cake from the oven and cut a piece of it. With that she stepped up to her shorter husband smacking him in the face with the cake,"there you go "darlin'" she replied with a crazy smirk. With no other word the little man tackled her softly… kissing her many times as he ran his powerful hand across her dark muscular leg pshing her skirt up past her hips. "Yer my everything Fox… never ferget that…" The Indian girl leaned up and kissed her husband with a passion that she had never felt for any other person. They simply held eachother, unaware of what would happen in the next five seconds…

A gunshot rang in the air… hitting Logan right in the small of the back… he buckled Into a heap on top of Silver Fox, his eyes glazing over with the look of the near dead… She heard footsteps now. Approaching them…she saw a hand with claws instead of fingernails dig into Logan's neck throwing the nearly dead man into the far right wall… and that same hand grabbed her by the neck and forced her down.

Silver spat in the huge blond man's face…. Who only smiled,"Now that is the spirit ya frail bitch." despite her best attempts to force him off of her he was too strong and mean… easily ripping her panties in a clawed hand the huge mutant threw them to the side… unzipping his pants and smirking…. The girl's face was a mask of pure hatred… and that was only one way to describe the look in her brown eyes. She made not a sound as he raped her… for she knew that for Logan and herself to live she must remain strong, yet those thoughts were cut short

She was enduring the pain when she saw a small blur slam into the larger man… Logan's healing factor had pulled him through it seemed… the blond man was knocked off of Fox hard and the sound of ribs popping could be heard…the little black haired man screamed,"Creed! You motherfucker yer time is now!! Yer never gonna touch her again!!!". With this Logan extended the claws of his right hand and slashed for Creed's face yet the larger man was faster and stronger… he simply gripped his enemy by the neck and slashed downwards in a vicious arc…. gutting Logan and basically putting him down for good. 

He dropped the man's body and then looked to Fox,"Ya know I always wanted you…. Yet then o' course the runt has always had what I wanted so therefore I always took it away from em. And yer no exception… I just killed yer man bitch… and now yer next" With this she replied to Creed, "You will pay for this… Logan will not have suffered in vain you bastard nor will have I… mark my words you son of a bitch your time will come when you pray for death!" Creed simply smirked and yelled to the body of Logan as he slashed Silver Fox's throat with a hunting knife, "Happy birthday boy!!"

Present

Silver fox bellowed in her hatred and rage as she slammed her fist into the makeshift tombstone that had her and Logan's name carved upon it, she heard the sound of knuckles popping and to her amazement they knitted back together. This is only one of the gifts you have girl, it is time to right the wrong, and if you want to know.. Logan still lives She looked to the hideous crow and said, "Take me to him," It replied you stupid lady? That is not what you are here for. The guy has a new life now. And even after this time he hasn't gotten over your death… seeing you again would crush him With tears in her eyes she nodded her understanding and stood silently. You will find a pair of black pants and a tanktop inside as well as a duster, put them on and lets take care of our shit, Creed is in the town tonight and this is the best time to strike She looked to the bird and said,"Guess the legends of my people were correct. About the crow that is?Even if you are one ugly bastard."

The bird laughed in her mind and answered Lets get going babes

In a cheap motel room in the town… the huge blond mutant known as Victor Creed sat in a shot to hell recliner… his clawed hands being gloved to hide them from the suspicious flatscans (humans) of this hickfucktown. Creed had a bad feeling about this one. Hell he had gotten a call from a man who wanted a hit on some frail in these parts, bad thing was that the voice sounded damn familiar to him yet he wasn't able to place it from the phone… and it was then that he saw someone simply kick in his door… Victor didn't have time to grab his gun as a man with a shotgun walked in… The gunman was a smallish man, no taller than 5ft3 yet he was powerfully built and had a nasty disposition, Creed knew him at once and knew that the little man was here to kill him.

Victor taunted him, "ya gonna do it runt or I gotta do it fer ya eh?" The man known as Logan shook his head in disgust, pumping the shotgun once… an evil glint in his blue eyes…"fuckin' straight" and with this he fired at Creed's face yet Victor was agile and lucky enough to throw his large arms in front of his mug as the slug went through his left arm and into his chest. The big blond man was knocked down yet he was able to whip out a revolver and he didn't miss the 38. Round hit him dead in the forehead, something even Logan's healing factor couldn't pull him through. The little man died instantly.

Creed's own healing factor closed the wound in his chest, yet he knew that he would be messed up for some time to come. He stood up weakly and headed for the door, the cops would be here soon and it was time he split. Yet as he reached the window to climb from it as to avoid the people in this place that had certainly heard the shots he bumped right into a woman who's white painted face was a mask of rage and hatred. Creed snarled and swiped at her face with a huge gloved hand trying to knock her out of his way, "Get outta my way woman!" Silver Fox replied as she caught his hand and launched her entire self at him, "Not a chance." The woman slammed herself into him knocking him to the ground. Creed tried to sit up yet she slammed a fist into his face hard knocking him back.she looked up to see Logan's body upon the floor… he had once again sacrificed himself for her. Only this time to avenge what had been done to her. She said softly to Creed,"This is for Logan" and with that she pulled out two spikes and before the big man could pull away she slammed them hard through his wrists pinning him there.he didn't scream surprisingly and this only encouraged Silver. She said not a word as she pulled out a dagger and slowly traced it across his chest…"And this is for me!!" The dagger sailed into his neck… through it to the wooden floor below.

After Silver Fox had drawn the sign of the crow from Creed's blood over the place she knew the cops would be here soon. Yet she couldn't leave Logan's body here to be found by them, she looked to the huge crow that had shown her the way now perched upon Creed's dead face.her eyes holding a silent plea for him to help her. It replied, Gimme a break girl you done what needed to be done, he will be waiting on the other side, nothing is holding you back now babes, so go one and haul ass. The beautiful woman nodded and saw a light erupt behind her and she saw nothing and then after the light had dimmed some she saw her body and then Logan's … 

Silver raised her hands up to inspect them. She was dressed in a white gown, what was going on? And it was then that she realized. The crow looked to her. Going or not? With this she knelt by the body of the man she loved and kissed his bloodied forehead,"see you on the other side my love" 

And with this. The young Indian woman walked into the light, and into the realm of those who are not with the living and she saw Logan again… but not the mangled husk that had been his in the other world… he looked as himself yet his eyes were no longer marred by grief… The little man grabbed Silver and wrapped her in his powerful arms as she in turn slipped her arms around his waist… kissing him with the love of those who will never be alone again

Wesley Vick


End file.
